<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Возвращение by Dai_Ri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320194">Возвращение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri'>Dai_Ri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rookies - Morita Masanori &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Кавато теряет всё, находится человек, протянувший ему руку</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawatou Koichi/Yoshida Makoto</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Возвращение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бар мягко гудел голосами, фоновой музыкой и звенел бокалами. Макото потягивал пиво. После работы — самое то расслабиться. Пока не ворвался Кавато. Шум цеплялся к нему, как репейник к шерсти. Он задевал стулья, громко извинялся и потерянно шарил по сторонам, напоминая брошенную лошадь. А нечего отбиваться от табуна. Не то чтобы Макото не знал причин. Взгляд тоскливый, улыбка натянутая — такого Кавато захотелось прогнать. Иди, дурень, найди себя и возвращайся.</p><p>Макото помахал рукой.</p><p>— Сюда, Кавато-сенсей!</p><p>Кавато заметил его среди посетителей и заторопился. По пути чуть не сшиб официанта, но даже, кажется, не заметил.</p><p>— Извините за опоздание, Йошида-сан! — Кавато низко склонился и уселся напротив.</p><p>Макото ограничился кивком.</p><p>— Всё нормально, я никуда не тороплюсь. И вы, думаю, тоже.</p><p>Вернее, знает. После инцидента с дракой, в котором никто даже разбираться не захотел из-за дурной славы бейсбольного клуба "Никогаку", Кавато действительно остался ни с чем. Учитель и тренер команды, он взял на себя несуществующую вину и был отстранен от должности. Зато ребят выгородил, молодец. А что с ними всеми поступили подло и непрофессионально — ну кого это касается.</p><p>Макото понимал, что шанс на справедливость они проворонили. Но должны же у человека быть ещё интересы? Смена деятельности иногда полезна. Он и хотел обсудить именно это, потому что на Кавато страшно было смотреть. Хотя успех беседы стоял под сомнением...</p><p>Кавато вертел в руках пепельницу, и блик скользил по столу.</p><p>— Как думаете, если её отбить, она разобьется или полетит?</p><p>— Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Нет, шестьдесят на сорок. В зависимости от умений отбивающего, — Макото щелчком подозвал официанта. — А вы мне угрожаете?</p><p>— В моём положении это безрассудный поступок, Йошида-сан, — Кавато пальцем провёл по стеклянному краю очень… выразительно.</p><p>Макото подался вперёд.</p><p>— Зато будет что вспомнить.</p><p>Кавато переставил пепельницу на пол — видать, во избежание, — и улыбнулся официанту.</p><p>— Мне то же самое, — указал он при этом на полупустой бокал Макото, — и ему повторить.</p><p>Официант чиркнул в блокноте и скрылся.</p><p>— Вы же не пьёте. Или от горя?</p><p>Взгляд Кавато вдруг сделался лукавым.</p><p>— Мне хочется выпить с вами, Йошида-сан. А разбивать вам голову — совсем нет.</p><p>Макото чуть не присвистнул. Какая шкатулка с секретом ему попалась. Интересно выходит. Ну надо подыграть — так подыграет.</p><p>Принесли заказ, и Макото поднял бокал.</p><p>— Ваше здоровье.</p><p>Кавато придвинул своё пиво и неуверенно покачал. По боку поползла капля — Кавато задумчиво её слизнул и чуть поморщился.</p><p>— Горьковато.</p><p>Макото пожал плечами.</p><p>— Дело вкуса, — «и привычки». Хотя за все четыре года жаловаться на горькость не приходилось. — Асахи — мягкая марка. Попробуйте отпить для начала.</p><p>Кавато покраснел и тут же сделал большой глоток. Предсказуемо закашлялся. Макото с удовольствием приступил ко второму бокалу. Пил медленно, перекатывая жидкость по языку, смакуя. Даже глаза зажмурил. Чуть поболтал — и опять. Как иначе покажешь этому упрямцу разницу между культурным распитием и нажиранием? Кавато понял правильно и примеру последовал.</p><p>Он больше не морщился, хотя вопрос «нравится ли ему» оставался открытым. Макото с любопытством отмечал сосредоточенное лицо, короткие выдохи перед следующим глотком, желание не оплошать. Забавно. Долго он так может?</p><p>Кавато громко поставил бокал — уже пустой, надо же, — и щелкнул пальцами. Официант оказался неподалеку. Или это Макото выпал из реальности.</p><p>— Повторите, пожалуйста. И моему приятелю.</p><p>Приятелю?</p><p>На этот раз, когда принесли новое пиво, Кавато вскинул бокал.</p><p>— За хорошую компанию! — и присосался, на миг предательски зажмурившись.</p><p>Дамн… Он так может «правильно упиваться» до упора.</p><p>— Кавато-сенсей, — Макото дождался, когда на него обратят чуть расплывчатый взгляд, и накрыл чужой бокал ладонью. — Кавато-сенсей, я не ваши ученики и тем более, ха, не девушка, чтобы бояться меня разочаровать.</p><p>— Сложно разочароваться, если не очаровывался. Дэн Абнетт, — Макото вздрогнул от громкого цитирования. Кавато улыбался, но выглядел самым несчастным человеком, во всём баре точно. — Йошида-сан, у меня больше нет учеников.</p><p>Он сказал это так спокойно, что стало страшно. Макото убрал ладонь.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>В этот раз Кавато пил жадно — как воду. И ещё раз, и снова. Рядом с Макото приютились два полных бокала.</p><p>— Может, хватит?</p><p>Кавато пьяно рассмеялся, отмахиваясь.</p><p>— Вас… вам… — он пощелкал в воздухе, пытаясь зацепиться за мысль. — Не сердись. По последней — и гуля-ять! Как тебе ночные прогулки?</p><p>Ох, они уже на ты, прекрасно.</p><p>— Я предпочитаю спать. И вам советую.</p><p>Кавато довольно щурился, словно такого ответа и ждал. А потом нагло перетянул к себе бокал Макото. Или не нагло — с учетом того, что платить собирался он. Но всё-таки.</p><p>— Эй! Отнимать угощение — страшное непочтение. Я могу обидеться и проклясть, — мог бы — лет триста назад. Вдали от цивилизации.</p><p>Кавато лишь фыркнул. Быстро освоился, дурень! А когда оторвался от пива, у него появились «усики». Обычно тот их утирал сразу, но алкоголь ввел его в эйфорию. Глаза прикрыл, голову подпер — хорошо ему, понимаешь.</p><p>Макото зло и на одном упрямстве цедил пиво, сверля мысленно пару дырочек — по центру лба и в сердце для надежности. «Уважаемый, почему вы убили славного господина? — Он напился и украл моё пиво, ваша честь». Да, глупая причина… Зато стало легче.</p><p>Кавато замер в одном положении, и, не выдержав, Макото потянулся стереть «усики». Быстро мазнул большим пальцем, ощутив пробивающуюся щетину. Интересно, как выглядел бы сенсей с настоящими усами? Представив, Макото закашлялся в кулак. А Кавато хоть бы хны. Пока тот вдруг не качнулся вперёд. Вот жопа. Целоваться надумал, идиотина?! Макото выставил блок, удерживая мощную тушку. Глаз Кавато не открывал и напирал активнее. Вот же упрямец! Макото напрягся и оттолкнул настойчивого сенсея обратно. Предписаний насчет кто и с кем у него не было, но если целоваться — то только на трезвую голову. Чтобы потом не стыдиться смотреть друг на друга. Одного печального опыта хватало…</p><p>Кавато по-прежнему сидел неподвижно и тихо. Слишком тихо. Затылком шарахнулся, что ли? Макато нервно побарабанил по столу и пару раз окликнул. Безрезультатно. Давай же, давай вскочи и захохочи «Купился?» Но Кавато вскакивать не торопился. Может, дать дёру? Обвинят ещё, засудят — прощай, карьера, прощайте, скачки! А, ну что он как кобыла перед огнём!</p><p>Макото выполз из-за стола и осторожно подошёл к Кавато. Затылок оказался цел — фуф — но в целом ситуация не изменилась. Кавато размеренно дышал, был расслаблен и до омерзения пьян. Вероятность плохой шутки оставалась, пока медленно, неотвратимо не дошло, что тот уснул. Вырубился. Отключился. Не суть! Этот козёл уснул, ставя Макото сразу в несколько неудобных положений. Теперь ему придётся платить за всю тонну пива и думать, как добраться до квартиры. Хотя бы до своей. Ох, Кавато потом с ним не расплатится.</p><p>Совести для Макото похлопал этого пьянчугу по щекам, пощипал, посвистел в ухо, даже плеснул остатки пива в лицо. Ноль реакции. Крепкий сон набухавшегося человека. Ещё и на утро ничего не вспомнит, эх.</p><p>Макото попросил счёт и вызвал такси.</p><p> </p><p>Буксируя Кавато, Макото благодарил всех богов, что квартира у него на первом этаже. Всё-таки к спорту он имел очень опосредованное отношение. Наблюдательное. А сенсей явно накачал мышцы на этом бейсболе. Макото казалось — он тягает лошадь. Поэтому когда Кавато рухнул в коридоре, заняв его весь, Макото облегченно выдохнул. Перешагнул тело, переоделся, умылся и даже выпил молока. Мысль оставить всё как есть до утра выглядела крайне заманчивой. Но, блядь, совесть.</p><p>Макото встал над этим рьяным борцом за мечты. Интересно, видел ли его кто таким слабым? Наверное, нет. Если клуб «Никогаку» считать необузданной лошадью, Кавато - жокей. А тому всегда надо держать себя в руках. Кавато не сдастся. Решительная и счастливая личность в нём никуда не делась. Просто каждому позволительно иногда расклеиваться. Тот и так долго держался.</p><p>Макото отогнал размышления и подхватил Кавато подмышки. Двери он предварительно открыл — оставалось только оттащить нежданного гостя в холл. «Приятеля», ну-ну. Макото глубоко вдохнул, встряхнул безвольную тушку, удобнее размещая на своих руках, и Кавато вдруг открыл глаза. Улыбнулся ярко: «Йошида-сан» — и поцеловал. Вот так просто. Уверенно и колко, словно они много лет живут вместе и подобное — не в первый раз. Макото всерьез подумал или продолжить, или уронить наглеца обратно, но в конец обнаглевший уже снова спал.</p><p>Больше признаков активности Кавато не подавал. И хорошо. Кое-как разместив его на футоне, Макото плюхнулся рядом. Руки тянуло и грозило продолжать весь следующий день. А обработать тянуло губы. Вот что вы творите, сенсей? Макото всегда ценил в партнерах адекватную настойчивость. В нём же ценили всё, кроме скачек и связанного с ними. Поэтому дальше секса обычно не шло. Кавато вообще первый, кто попал на волну именно обычной жизни, и если завести с ним отношения… Бхва, безумие! Кажется, он тоже перепил.</p><p>Макото поднялся, перетащил свой футон в противоположную сторону и бегом, пока искрило, подскочил к Кавато и вернул поцелуй. Никакие чувства не всколыхнулись. Это хорошо. Хорошо… В раздрае Макото доплёлся обратно и рухнул лицом в подушку. Ему снилось, что они с Кавато ходят на скачки, а потом сразу на бейсбольные матчи — держась за руки, пихаясь, ставя на разные команды и обязательно поздравляя или даря свою победу: «Дурень, я тебя тоже очень люблю».</p><p>С утра на подушке обнаружились слюна и след зубов. О, дикие инстинкты! С кухни тянуло яичницей и выпечкой. Да, с голодухи и подушку съешь… Макото заинтересованно прошаркал за запахами, а наткнулся на Кавато. Тот бесцеремонно ел, читал сводки скачек и выглядел довольным жизнью.</p><p>— Доброе утро, Йошида-сан! Извините за беспокойство, и спасибо за гостеприимство. Ваша половина яичницы и тост на сковородке.</p><p>Отрапортовав, Кавато вновь уткнулся в сводку, будто это он хозяин квартиры. Ну!.. Желудок требовательно заурчал, и Макото поплелся к плите. Яичница таращилась на него жёлтым глазом, тост служил ей шапочкой. Признаться, Макото ожидал более… разнообразного меню.</p><p>— Простите, что всё настолько банально. У вас в холодильнике мышь повесилась, а в крупах завелась новая жизнь.</p><p>Макото хмыкнул, заподозрив у Кавато умение читать мысли. Или последнее он случайно озвучил… Ел прямо со сковородки, плюхнувшись на табурет. Без изысков, но вкусно — какие-то приправы, надо будет спросить. Сводка скачек шуршала. Приток воздуха из окна освежал лицо и холодил ступни. Настолько уютно, что хоть щипай себя.</p><p>— Чаю?</p><p>— Угу. Мне как обычно.</p><p>Макото отправил в рот очередной кусок и только тут понял, что сморозил. Кавато смотрел на него насмешливо.</p><p>— Молоко и ложку сахара?</p><p>Это невозможно было угадать, невозможно.</p><p>— Угу.</p><p>Кавато поставил напротив него дымящуюся чашку и сдал себя:</p><p>— В шкафчике лежал листок с рекомендациями. Извините!</p><p>— Кавато-сенсей… А, достало! Никаких вы и никаких извинений. Что ещё в том листочке?</p><p>— Вы… Ты любишь булочки с корицей, теплое, сытное и до краев. Одобряю полноценное питание, особенно на фоне занятий спортом!</p><p>О боже.</p><p>— Кавато, я репортер, а не участник этого всего.</p><p>— Большой путь начинается с маленького шага. Китайская мудрость. Никогда не поздно начать, Йошида.</p><p>Наверное, Кавато мог бы так говорить во время секса. Призывающе и мягко одновременно: «я не настаиваю — предлагаю, и ты не откажешь мне».</p><p>— Ого, — Кавато снова листал сводку, — скачки — выгодное дело!</p><p>— Если ты в скачках ради денег, они тебя не примут. Ты можешь договориться с нужными людьми, всё вызнать, гнаться за большим и большим. А однажды придёт дерзкий новичок и сорвёт твои планы и куш.</p><p>Кавато отложил тонкую книжку, посмотрел оценивающе. Понял?</p><p>— Чем-то смахивает на бейсбол.</p><p>— Лучше. Или хуже. Смотря для кого, — Макото отхлебнул чай и ступил на лёд. — Процент удачи есть везде. Восстановись в должности учителя.</p><p>— А? — Кавато приподнял брови и вдруг рассмеялся. — Знаешь, я… Я думал о том же. Но не решался.</p><p>Макото пожал плечами.</p><p>— Что там про большой путь и маленькие шаги?</p><p>— Про это целая книга.</p><p>— Вот и читай. Вдохновляйся, готовься. В мир скачек я успею тебя ввести. На уровне зрителя.</p><p>Кавато подходил ближе и ближе, пока не уткнулся Макото в колени; его улыбка и глаза сияли.</p><p>— Спасибо, Йошида.</p><p>Поцелуй вышел мягким — как ленточкой кто провёл, — и безумно коротким. Макото покачал головой и притянул Кавато обратно. Ну что они как дети! В этот раз вышло жадно, жарко, не помня себя. Кто они, где находятся — не важно. Вело лучше, чем от алкоголя. Макото отрывался и впивался вновь — ещё-ещё-ещё… Кавато тянул его за загривок — легонько, для остроты ощущений — и никуда не торопился, захватывая медленно, влажно и победоносно. Макото беспорядочно то следовал за ним, то кусался, то отдавался во власть. Кавато фыркал и щипал шею вдоль позвоночника; Макото поджимал пальцы ног и запрокидывал голову, плавясь в ощущениях.</p><p>А Кавато мазнул по губам языком, чмокнул пару раз и провел носом по щеке, рассмеявшись.</p><p>Макото кольнуло на миг страшное и странное, вроде жёсткого Кавато, ласково шепчущего: «Теперь у меня есть на тебя компромат».</p><p>— Ты колючий, Йошида.</p><p>— Ха, — Макото торопливо решал, как не захотеть остаться в кольце рук навсегда. — Ты первый, кто на это жалуется.</p><p>— Я не жалуюсь. Запоминаю.</p><p>Макото замер и попытался осознать. Выходило сопливо.</p><p>— Чтобы было, что рассказать детям?</p><p>Кавато сжал шею чуть сильнее, на грани с болью.</p><p>— Чтобы держать в голове, ходя по магазинам. Кажется, многостаночная со скользящей головкой…</p><p>— Зараза.</p><p>Кому и когда он вообще писал тот листок? И может там целое досье?!</p><p>— Кстати, о магазинах. Надо бы сходить. Заодно верну тебе долг.</p><p>Умеет он испортить момент…</p><p>— Ты, — Макото ткнул Кавато в грудь, — дилетант, а я — опытный игрок. Но где…</p><p>— Скачки будут попозже! Их отложили из-за погодных условий.</p><p>За окном сухо светило, ветер умеренно дул. Идеальная погода для скачек. Ну, лошадиных.</p><p>— Мы с тобой прогуляемся. Ты не против?</p><p>— Категорически.</p><p>Но кто бы его слушал.</p><p> </p><p>Он реально купил ему бритву. Реально. И ещё булочек. И кучу всего прочего. Поэтому пока Макото простил. Но как-нибудь неожиданно припомнит. Они закинули покупки в окно, которое Макото специально держал открытым для подобного.</p><p>Кавато улыбался всю дорогу, беззаботно болтал; у него правда оказалась куча интересов. И со стороны — наверняка, точно — походил на человека, у которого всё хорошо. Заботы, тревоги — пф! Не на нашей улице. Нет, они были, но давно позади. Мы же команда! Как это один? А, они, ну… Легко это — самообмануться. Макото очухался, когда вдалеке показалась знакомая школа. Ужасно длинное название. Футо… муто...</p><p>— Футаготамагава.</p><p>Кавато выглядел как паломник перед святыней. Да, плохо дело…</p><p>— Эй, тут отличный парк совсем… рядом.</p><p>Сенсей торопливо шёл, почти бежал, словно боялся, что ворота закроют. Или что школа развеется миражом. Идиотина! Рано, ещё так рано.</p><p>— Кавато! — Макото ухватился за мысль. — А ты готов встретиться с ними? Такой ты, как сейчас, достоин показаться ученикам? — Кавато остановился и обернулся; снова вернулся этот тоскливо-печальный вид. — Меня ты можешь обмануть, их — нет. Твои слова всё ещё живут в их сердцах.</p><p>Кавато приподнял брови, молчаливо спрашивая: откуда тебе это знать?</p><p>Макото махнул рукой.</p><p>— Пойдём, покажу кое-что. Тёмную лошадку.</p><p>Потому что это знакомый бейсбольный клуб, неожиданный фаворит, сошедший с дистанции.</p><p>Кавато бросил на школу долгий, прощальный взгляд. Сжал губы, приложил кулак ко лбу и раскрыл ладонь в сторону школы. Я тебя не забуду, говорил он. А дальше Макото не смотрел — показалось личным.</p><p> </p><p>В развлекательной зоне толпились стрёмные старшеклассники. Они переругивались и косились недобро. Дым от сигарет висел туманом. Макото предупредительно сжал плечо Кавато и повёл дальше. Просветительские беседы, если захочет, пусть отвешивает после. Хотя тот даже не дёрнулся. Опыт, что ли? На полдороге послышались выкрики и стуки бит. Вот так, вне обзора, представлялось всякое — вплоть до избиения. Но Кавато не обманулся, подобрался радостно. И вдруг остановился.</p><p>— Ты уверен?</p><p>Макото сощурился на солнце.</p><p>— Они нас не увидят.</p><p>Зато они увидели — красивейший винд-ап. Ания двигался гибко, плавно, так что казалось — это легко повторить. Шинджо насилу отбил и по привычке кинулся бежать. Остановился, покачал головой и вернулся на позицию. Следующий мяч ушёл в аут.</p><p>Остальные тренировались кто где: Микошиба с Ваканой и Хиямой отбивали летящие в них мячи, Секикава и Имаока нарезали круги, Хирацука размахивал битой, отрабатывая технику. Никто из них не жаловался, не вздыхал. Никто из них не сдался. Когда они подхватывали командный клич, внутри расцветало воодушевление.</p><p>— Уже тянет на подвиги?</p><p>Кавато молчал, и Макото думал: если тот плачет…</p><p>Шинджо вдруг посмотрел в их сторону — случайных теней-силуэтов за щитом — и протянул ладонь, почти сразу вскинув в победном жесте.</p><p>— На Кошиен!</p><p>— Да! — этот громогласный рёв мурашками прокатился по телу.</p><p>Их мечты живы, ярки и дышат стремлениями. Ты видишь, Кавато, ты чувствуешь? Кавато улыбался. Дорожки слёз Макото предпочёл не замечать.</p><p>— Когда начнутся курсы переквалификации?</p><p>— С понедельника.</p><p>Макото прикинул свой график и нашёл место для ещё одного важного дела.</p><p>— Готов составить компанию в баре в любой день.</p><p>Кавато кивнул и раскинул руки, словно собрался прокричать очередное напутствие. Но вместо этого развернулся и прижал Макото к себе. Дико и непривычно. Крепко и тепло. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как обнять в ответ. Макото ткнулся ему носом в шею и уловил запах тёплого молока. Нечестный прием.</p><p>Он только собрался лизнуть кожу, как Кавато отстранился. Волевой и сияющий, он источал дух настоящего самурая.</p><p>— Теперь я уверен, что всё получится. Спасибо!</p><p>Его руки лежали на плечах Макото — пара шагов до бездны. Они потянулись друг к другу одновременно. Кавато зарылся в волосы на затылке, будто разрядами тока прошелся. А Макото укусил его шею; на вкус та напомнила сливки. Если их кто и увидел — плевать.</p><p>Заходящее солнце добавляло Кавато огня, когда тот наклонился к уху.</p><p>— Пойдём?</p><p>К счастью, их никто не окликал, даже стрёмные старшеклассники куда-то делись. Может быть, с ними доходчиво поговорил бейсбольный клуб.</p><p>Вся дорога тянулась мучительно-сладко. Они зажимались в каждом подходящем проулке или углу, осоловело целовались, кусались и шарили под одеждой. Усиленно билось: как бы не соблазниться на перепих в подворотне. Не то чтобы Макото был против… Но хотелось позволить себе всё со всеми удобствами. Кавато бил энергией, походя на жеребца, бывалого и отдохнувшего, готового взять забег. Неприкрытое и непристойное предложение. Макото собирался принять.</p><p>Дом выплыл неожиданно и кстати. Макото был близок к тому, чтобы опуститься окончательно и во всех смыслах. Сосед ошарашенно смотрел на них эти несколько шагов до квартиры. Надо будет… А, к чёрту! Дверь словно отделила два мира. Теперь Макото оказался на полу в коридоре, и Кавато уселся на него довольный и чарующий. Встрепанный и словно заключивший договор с дьяволом. Ему хотелось отдаться безоговорочно. Восхитительное чувство.</p><p>— Кавато… Ка… вато, — Макото терял дыхание, терял себя, пока с него стягивали поло и водили пальцами по ямочкам над ремнем и под. — Кто-нибудь… знает… эту часть… тебя? — всё между поцелуями.</p><p>Кавато улыбался мягко и хищно, пленил взглядом. «Знает, — понял Макото, — а вот ему об этом необязательно знать». Сам Макото тоже далеко не праведник. Он притянул Кавато ногами и первым полез в штаны. Член гладко заскользил по ладони, и Макото застонал в предвкушении. Он выгибался, стараясь прижаться, обводил головку по кругу. Кавато хрипел и свистяще выдыхал, а потом подло укусил за сосок.</p><p>— Ай, что ты?..</p><p>Кавато подхватил его под задницу и невероятнейшим образом понёс в комнату. Футон сплющился от их веса, но после пола показался периной. Ох. Руки Кавато убирать не торопился, поглаживая задницу через ткань. Макото сам готов был избавиться от всего мешающего, но член Кавато упирался в ладонь, пачкал смазкой; отпустить — лишить себя фейерверка ощущений.</p><p>Кавато рычал и покусывал-вылизывал живот. Зверюга. Макото мял его спину ногами, подталкивая к более активным действиям. Собственный член ощущался зудящим камнем.</p><p>— Ка-вато!</p><p>Кавато помотал головой, жадно и беспорядочно зацеловал везде, пока не нашарил губы. Это разжигало и успокаивало одновременно. Увлекшись буйством размеренного, тягучего, с острыми укусами, Макото не заметил, как плавно и жадно с него стянули штаны. После уже, задыхаясь, отвечал на поглаживания, подбирающиеся так близко, что хотелось скулить. Или упрашивать. Боже, Кавато, ты этого ждешь?!</p><p>Тот вдруг замер, накрыл рукой ладонь Макото на члене. Дышал он сбивчиво, выглядел сумасшедшим. Он сдерживается — озарило — всегда сдерживается. Боиться перегнуть палку, сделать непоправимое. И все эти речи… Он направляет, а не ведёт.</p><p>— Кавато, — губы горели, язык еле шевелился. — Дай это сделать мне.</p><p>Тот расслабился мгновенно, сбросив животный пыл, и наконец дотронулся до его члена. Макото прикусил щёку изнутри и мягко надавил на пресс, вынуждая Кавато лечь. От предвкушения сводило мышцы — сверху усесться удалось кое-как. Кавато лежал почти смирно, только распуская руки. Пришлось на него цыкнуть, чтобы не спустить раньше времени.</p><p>— Смотри. Внимательно, — Макото приподнялся на коленях, разводя себе ягодицы. Измазанные пальцы скользили легко, и привыкнуть к забытым ощущениям оказалось просто. Баловал таким Макото второй раз в жизни, но взгляд Кавато… Был во много, во много раз лучше. Удерживая контакт, Макото насаживался на пальцы быстро и рвано, наращивая темп. Еле остановился, тут же перехватив свой член у основания.</p><p>Они пялились друг на друга несколько бесконечных секунд, пока Кавато не стал медленно опускать Макото. В омут так в омут.</p><p>Макото глубоко вдохнул, направил в себя член и ухнул завороженно-оглушенный. Кавато успокаивающе водил по его спине, шептал что-то и больше не казался на грани бешенства и срыва. Выглядел счастливым.</p><p>— Йошида, — о, те самые обволакивающие звуки; Кавато на пробу вскинул бёдра — Макото чуть не распластался желе. — Дальше я сам, Йошида, — и волнующим шёпотом в ухо: — Я же обещал тебе скачки.</p><p>Скачки правда получились знатными. Макото орал, хватаясь, царапаясь, целуясь коротко и мокро. Его точно слышал весь дом. И плевать. Настолько хорошо Макото давно не было.</p><p>После секса они лежали горячие и потные. Двигаться представлялось и лениво, и тяжело. Сонливость витала в воздухе почти на осязаемом уровне.</p><p>— Кавато.</p><p>— М? — рядом зашевелились, спихнув и так единственную подушку на пол.</p><p>Макото проследил за этим безобразием, и щекой чувствовал — Кавато делает то же. Мероприятий по поимке беглянки никто предпринимать не спешил.</p><p>— Так и будем валяться?</p><p>— Под лежачий камень вода не течёт. Народная мудрость, — Кавато привычно отрапортовал и добавил с улыбкой: — А разговоры в постели способствуют укреплению отношений.</p><p>Макото фыркнул.</p><p>— А это из рубрики «Женские советы»? — он обернулся к лукавому типу, ни капельки ведь не испытывающего угрызения совести.</p><p>Кавато поймал его лицо в ладони, задумчиво водя по щеке.</p><p>— Всё-таки тебе надо побриться.</p><p>— Нет, нет и нет! Не при тебе точно, гладкощечка.</p><p>Они возюкались, как малые дети, толкались и смеялись. Весело, неуклюже и умиротворяюще.</p><p>Мелькнула и пропала мысль, что хорошо бы… Так было всегда.</p><p> </p><p>Этот урод всё же добился своего, лыбясь от уха до уха и наблюдая за преображениями после бритвы. Не то чтобы прям из чудовища в принца, однако посимпатичнее стало, да. Только Макото скорее язык себе откусит, чем признает подобное.</p><p>Волна изменений началась с наивкуснющего завтрака. Что-то такое Макото ел в ресторане, когда брал интервью у одного известного спортсмена. Но он не продался! Просто хитрюга Кавато поспорил: если Макото хотя бы раз замычит от удовольствия, то разберётся со своими колючими зарослями. Макото возмутился; желудок потребовал жрать. Сдаться пришлось со второй ложки. Попробуй удержись, когда живёшь на полуфабрикатах лет десять точно! Ну и обещание выполнил — он же мужик. А вот Кавато — коварный манипулятор!</p><p>— Отлично. Теперь не стыдно и на людях показаться.</p><p>Макото покосился на самодовольную рожу со смешинками в глазах.</p><p>— Вчера, значит, было стыдно.</p><p>— За вчера, Йошида, — Кавато стал говорить вкрадчивее, — мне не стыдно ни на йоту.</p><p>Вот так просто. А из-за его любвеобильности Макото еле подобрал одежду. Пришлось напяливать невразумительную рубашку цвета тухлых яиц. Ладно, пепельно-жёлтого, как настаивал Кавато, грозя посадить засос под ухом. Ничего ж себе понимающий сенсей. Теперь-то Макото знал его методы.</p><p>— Так ты не против прогулки?</p><p>— Я планировал предаться разнузданному сексу, — Макото парировал, сам себе поражаясь.</p><p>Кавато улыбнулся, наконец натягивая штаны.</p><p>— Тогда сходим в аптеку. И в секс-шоп можем заглянуть.</p><p>Макото восхищенно таращился, боясь переспросить.</p><p>— Скажи, во всякий период упадка духа ты вспоминаешь, что мужчина с потребностями?</p><p>— У меня сейчас период новой жизни. Идём.</p><p> </p><p>В аптеку они, правда, зашли — под самый конец. А до этого гуляли по парку, обсуждая японскую классику литературы, распугивая голубей и пуская «блинчики» в пруд. Ребятня лет десяти явно видела в них идеал взрослых. Таскались за ними гуськом и всячески подражали. Кавато любезно объяснял, как правильно выбирать камушек, замахиваться и пулять. Раз на десятый получалось у всех. Попутно рассказал сказку, объяснил принцип взаимопомощи и что жульничать нехорошо. Мамы улыбались ему особенно кокетливо. А Кавато приобнимал Макото за плечи, когда никто не видел, водил пальцем по шее — и даже ревновать не получалось.</p><p>Ещё они ели мороженное: клюквенное, потому что витамины, и Джамбо, потому что вкусно. Пробовали друг у друга, сравнивали и тянулись за новой порцией, в итоге перепачкавшись все. И совсем запутавшись во вкусах. Кавато обещал в следующий раз раскошелиться два на два. Макото настаивал, что тоже может потратиться. Кавато нёс что-то про компенсацию. Макото отмахивался и рассеянно думал: это ведь не конец?</p><p>Судя по закупке в аптеке, о конце стоило лишь мечтать. Чёрт знает в каком смысле.</p><p> </p><p>В квартире Кавато наугад вытянул пачку и радостно заулыбался.</p><p>— Ребристые. С бананами, — и бросил как бы невзначай: — Попробуешь на мне. Потом поделюсь впечатлениями.</p><p>— А? — Макото замер на пороге ванной, ни физически, ни морально к такому не готовый.</p><p>Кавато глянул серьёзнее.</p><p>— Давай сменим позиции, Йошида.</p><p>— Эй-эй, тут не бейсбол, приятель. С чего вдруг?</p><p>Кавато неожиданно зарделся — да у него множественные личности, что ли?</p><p>— Хочу попробовать. Никогда раньше и… Тот, кто, обращаясь к старому, способен открывать новое, достоин быть учителем. Конфуций.</p><p>Макото закашлялся. Этот тип неисправим. Неужели правда не был пассивом? Однако.</p><p>— Тогда готовься. Нежничать не собираюсь.</p><p>Выходя из душа, Макото отгонял и жаждал самых непристойный картин. Реальность — э — удивила. Кавато, закинув ногу на подоконник, делал растяжку. Ну, обычную, в смысле. Только без штанов. И без трусов. В расстегнутой рубашке. Макото разрывался между желаниями покрутить у виска, оттащить Кавато подальше и пристроиться рядом. Вообще, определенный смысл был… Возбуждало зрелище точно. Макото уставился на мышцы ног — наверное, если потрогать, будут как камень, — плавно стёк взглядом в ложбинку между ягодиц. В паху ощутимо потяжелело.</p><p>Макото крадучись сокращал расстояние, по пути захватив презервативы и смазку. Замер, оперевшись ладонями о подоконник по обе стороны от Кавато. Тот даже не обернулся.</p><p>— Эй, у нас не бейсбол, правда.</p><p>Кавато упорно доделывал подходы. Сменяя ноги, он невольно проезжался по члену Макото. Нет, специально. Когда наконец угомонился, Макото прижался к нему всем телом.</p><p>— Научишь меня потом своим подходам.</p><p>— В любой день, — в голосе Кавато слышалась улыбка.</p><p>Он переступил на месте, и вставший член ровно лёг, куда надо.</p><p>— Если что — ты сам напросился, — Макото уже не мог смотреть никуда, кроме низа спины, и щедро лил смазку на пальцы и ягодицы.</p><p>Кавато согласно покачался вниз-вверх. Ну держись, активист.</p><p>Макото надорвал зубами презерватив и раскатал по члену. Ощутимо запахло бананами. Ребристая поверхность щекотала пальцы. Кавато задышал чаще, опустил голову, руки у него подрагивали. Макото отвлекался на мелочи, чтобы не сдержать обещание «не нежничать». Уж он-то понимал, как важно для удовольствия хорошо растянуть партнёра. А то извращение получается, когда один кайфует, второй страдает. Странные у людей предпочтения. Хотя наверное, не ему судить, собирающемуся заняться сексом у окна, пусть даже под вечер. Люди как раз начнут возвращаться с работы, и если вдруг кто просто скользнет взглядом по окнам… Обязательно заметит.</p><p>Кавато глухо стонал, его член стукал и тёрся о подоконник, а Макото уже успел добавить пальцев до трёх и порывался четвёртый. Скользило идеально.</p><p>— Кавато, — голос дрожал от волнения, — ты всё-таки готовился всерьёз, да?</p><p>Вместо ответа Кавато отклячил задницу, насаживаясь на пальцы с пошлым звуком. Макото задохнулся. Обалдеть. О-бал-деть.</p><p>Благодаря растяжке, Макото закинул ногу Кавато себе на плечо — Кавато раскрасневшийся, с плывущим взглядом; стоило обхватить его подбородок, как тот полез облизывать пальцы, это было выше сил. Макото вошёл плавно, только головку протолкнул, и погнал в бешеном темпе. Яйца шлепались о ягодицы, стоны мешались. Пусть под окном остановится сам император — Макото не обратит на него никакого внимания.</p><p>До душа оба ползли, где и додали потерянных нежностей. Макото возил мочалкой по телу, специально задерживаясь в интимных местах, фыркал на недовольство и тут же целовал. Кавато сказал, что было круто. Хотя скорее — сумасшедше. На подоконнике растеклась сперма, смазка разлилась по полу и неведомым образом расшебуршилась упаковка презервативов. Потрахались, называется… Обычно Макото предлагал подобное, чтобы разнообразить отношения, а тут повёлся, как мальчишка. Теперь он понимал груз «компенсации» и всячески осторожничал, как с загнанной лошадью.</p><p> </p><p>Остаток вечера прошёл в ленивом спокойствии. Они посмотрели программу про дикую природу, попили чая с печеньками, даже вместе сготовили рис с овощами. Макото больше мешался, но ему нравилось смотреть за ловкими и спорыми движениями Кавато. Правда, он немного прихрамывал… Но вспоминая о причинах, Макото ловил лишь отголоски пряного и тёплого — будто молоко с имбирём. Его Кавато тоже приготовил — и мысль о тайном списке замаячила снова.</p><p>— Кстати, я тут облазил всю кухню, но перечня своих предпочтений не обнаружил.</p><p>— А, это, — Кавато обхватил кружку двумя руками и выглядел очень уютно. — По правде, я расспрашивал твоих коллег.</p><p>Макото присвистнул.</p><p>— Вот как.</p><p>Неожиданно. Насколько же нужно быть очаровательным, чтобы эти самые коллеги не то что словом, намеком не обмолвились.</p><p>Кавато улыбался мягко, так, что хотелось в улыбку закутаться. Да, примерно настолько…</p><p>А затем Кавато стал собираться. Макото даже растерялся, настолько успел привыкнуть. Кавато отлично вписывался, вплавлялся в его жизнь. Он интересный собеседник, секс с ним клёвый, чувства юмора не лишен… И всё вот так оборвётся?</p><p>— Вроде готов. Если что оставил — звони. В добрый пу…</p><p>— Ты можешь остаться, — «навсегда».</p><p>Кавато посмотрел на него с удивлением. Макото старался казаться отстраненным, но следил за реакцией жадно, с надеждой.</p><p>— Я же на переквалификацию, Йошида. Работы много. Пока одни документы подготовишь, а ещё же…</p><p>Макото медленно отпускало. От собственной глупости хотелось смеяться. Кавато воодушевленно размахивал руками, такой… родной.</p><p>— Ты же вернешься к своим ребятам? Судьба тёмной лошадки всё ещё меня волнует.</p><p>— Вернусь, — Кавато улыбнулся.</p><p>Тишина нахлынула волной, пенящейся, вздрагивающей в желании отхлынуть. Время прощаться.</p><p>— Без тебя опять со скукой бороться да сводки листать. Как вообще жил, — Макото прицыкнул и добавил самое главное: — И ко мне возвращайся. Я буду ждать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>